


falling to the deep end

by FULLM3T4LH34RT



Series: Mayhemanic fics and shit [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Fan Adventures, Original Work
Genre: (not sexually), Blood, Body Horror, Choking, Gen, Grimdark, Grimdark (Homestuck), Horror, Mayhemanic, Mayhemanic (fanventure), Other, Pix (mayhemanic), Pix Sanctum, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FULLM3T4LH34RT/pseuds/FULLM3T4LH34RT
Summary: pix goes grimdark
Series: Mayhemanic fics and shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801390
Kudos: 2





	falling to the deep end

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry read mayhemanic on mspfa

the horrorterrors whispered to him that night, louder than before. their voices melding and choking his brain, making him gasp for air. 

the air crackled and boomed as his neck was gripped by cold, clammy hands.  
"it's your fault. they hate you. you can't save them." they screamed, voices like shattered glass, splintery and sharp.  
poison on their tongues they licked at his brain, injecting their wicked thoughts into him with every new scream and claw.

sweat poured from him, body going hot, cold, hot, cold, hot, cold, cold, cold, freezing like an old corpse. the anger he'd been festering broke from him with a wretched snap, and pix felt his body rip apart.

the horrorterrors cackled in glee as he fell, gripping his body and clawing it into shreds, watching him break into shards of the person he once was.  
the tendrils of the darkness reached into him and pulled out all the love and hope he had, setting it into a pile of blood and vomit.  
the fire inside him raged and he cried, inky black tears flooding the lands with his lividity.  
his voice screeched like a violin, nails scraping on chalkboard in his mind filling his body with noise.

the voices grew louder and louder, screaming a chorus of hatred. his body grew sore and his bones broke into shrapnel and he welcomed it. his voice broke and bleed and his eyes gouged out of his head and he liked it.

pix absorbed all the anger he felt from everyone, making it stronger and keeping it inside himself. he clawed at his arms, legs, face, leaving bloody trails and ripped clothes everywhere he went.

"this is all your fault. nobody will ever love you. give up, give up, give up, give up. we did nothing wrong, it was all you. give up and die!" they screamed into his ears, deafening him. he covered his ears and cowered, but they just grew louder. he shattered, and the voices went quiet. 

he felt a neck in his hands and blood on his arms, felt strangled breaths coming from the body he held in his arms.  
he cried, the darkness dissapearing and leaving him in isolation.  
he sobbed, wailed as he cradled the body, "im sorry, im sorry" coming from his cracked bleeding lips.


End file.
